Star Trek III Sourcebook Update
(FASA RPG) | format = paperback | published = | publisher = FASA Corporation | pages = 48 | date = 2287 | ISBN = ISBN 0425069796 }} The Star Trek III Sourcebook Update was a role-playing game supplement released by FASA. In addition to update material detailing events and equipment seen in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, it included a stand-alone scenario, "Lost and Presumed Dead". Description :The ''Star Trek adventure continues…'' :Bring your ''Star Trek role playing universe up to date with the official Star Fleet Sourcebook Update. It gives all the information necessary to play your games at the time of the movies.'' :This supplement contains a complete time line from the beginning of Earth's space history to the time of ''Star Trek III. Also included are detailed sections on the changes made since the time of the TV series in the governments of the Klingons, Romulans, Gorn, Orions, and Tholians. Sections on the UFP and Star Fleet Command, complete with photographs and illustrations, give the latest information on uniforms, insignia, equipment, sidearms, and shipboard systems. A starship recognition file gives pictures and data for the Enterprise, the Bird of Prey and the other starships. The personnel file gives the updated statistics on your favorite characters from the movies.' :''In addition to all this, a complete adventure — "Lost and Presumed Dead" — is included so you can use all the new information. Contents * Officer's Orientation Briefing * Governments ** Klingon Empire ** Romulan Star Empire ** Gorn Alliance ** Orion Colonies ** Tholian Assembly ** United Federation of Planets * Star Fleet Command ** Uniforms and Insignia ** Equipment ***Personal Equipment *** Sidearms *** Shipboard Systems * Starship Recognition File ** United Federation of Planets ** Klingon Empire * Star Fleet Personnel File * Adventure: "Lost and Presumed Dead" * Weapons Chart * Character Creation Short Form (Revised) References Characters Timeline and Personnel File characters :Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • James T. Kirk • Kluge • Carol Marcus • David Marcus • Richard Masterson • Leonard McCoy • Randolph E. Morrow • Janice Rand • Saavik • Montgomery Scott • Khan Noonien Singh • Spock • Lawrence Stiles • Hikaru Sulu • Clark Terrell • Nyota Uhura Robert April • Neil Armstrong • John Christopher • Zephram Cochrane • Willard Decker • Garth of Izar • Guardian of Forever • Ilia • Edith Keeler • Gary Mitchell • Christopher Pike • Onto Rantura • Sarek • Gary Seven • V'Ger • Kojiro Yance "Lost and Presumed Dead" characters :Bahrrr • Chal'n Dax • Talia Janovich • Richard Masterson • Preye • Juliet Rodriguez • Samuel Rodriguez • R'Randrr • T'Narra • Xepesna • flying parasites Starships and vehicles : • • • • • • SW-7 shuttlecraft • S-10 travel pod • • • ( ) • Locations :Alpha Centauri • Earth • Japan • Luna • Armstrong Center • Earth Spacedock • Regula I • Styx Rift • Beta Portolan • Ingraham B • Levinius V • Theta Cygni XII • BWCC98-IV Races and cultures :Andorian • Augment • Caitian • Edoan • Human • Klingon • Vulcan Alpha Centauran • Organian • Romulan • Tellarite • Tholian States and organizations :First Alpha Centauri Conference • Gorn Alliance • Klingon Empire • Orion Colonies • Romulan Star Empire • Science Council of Luna • Tholian Assembly • United Federation of Planets • United States of America • United States Air Force • United Nations Other references :Eugenics Wars • Fundamental Declarations of the Martian Colonies • Genesis Device • Guardian of Forever • "Lost and Presumed Dead" • Nomad • Prefix Code • Warp drive External link * category:rPG books